Гном
The Dwarf Faction The Dwarves were implemented as one of the Prestige Factions during the Underworld expansion (v1.2). They appear in addition to a good faction, and enables the player to use the 2 faction spells and all the 18 upgrades and from both the Good and Dwarf factions. With their strong clicking reward upgrades, the Dwarves find it lucrative to work along with the click-heavy Elven Faction. * [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: Prestige (Good) * Faction Spell: Diamond Pickaxe Increase clicking reward by 25% per Excavation and "Faction Coin Find Chance" by 200% for 12 seconds. * Spell Upgrade: Minedwarf Increases Diamond Pickaxe bonus to "Faction Coin Find Chance" to 300%. ** Unlock requirement: Find 30'000 Faction Coins using Diamond Pickaxe in a single game. Only FCs generated from Diamond Pickaxe count towards this trophy. * [[Heritage|'Heritage']]: Increase the production of all buildings based on the amount of Excavations you made. Formula: 2 * (x0.9)%, where x is the number of excavations you've purchased. * [[Bloodline|'Bloodline']]: Increase the production of all buildings based on the amount of excavations you made. Formula: 10 * x0.8%, where x is your number of excavations purchased. * Challenge Reward: Iron Grip - Increase Diamond Pickaxe duration by 8 seconds, and its bonus to Faction Coin find chance is passively applied as a multiplier to excavations Faction Coin rewards. * [[Research|'Research Facilities']]: Craftsmanship, Divine, Economics * Faction Unlock Requirements: See below Tier 1 Upgrades Tier 2 Upgrades Tier 3 Upgrades Faction Unlock Requirements Below requirements can be done in separate game plays. Dwarven Unique Building At R28, the Dwarven Blacksmiths building can be upgraded to a Unique Building: Dwarven Forges, which is required for some challenges and research quests. Dwarven Research Dwarven Research is related to the Craftsmanship, Divine and Economics facilities. It enables one to acquire both Vanilla and Dwarven unique buildings, and combine their researches. Each item below can be unlocked in separate game plays, and most only need to be bought once through out the entire game play. The Unique building upgrade and the Horn of the Kings are the only ones that need to be bought each run and count towards the 'Bought Upgrades' stats. To Unlock Prestige Research: # Uncover the Earth Core Artifact with any Faction, and gather enough gems to be able to buy the Secrets of the Underworld (1E200 coins and 1E7 FCs) # When ready, play a Vanilla faction (Good Faction for Dwarf, Evil for Drow). Choose one that will be able to afford the Secrets of the Underworld. Do not buy the Vanilla faction's Unique building upgrade until you have bought the prestige Trade Treaty. # Once affiliated with the prestige faction, buy their Unique building quest, Unique Building upgrade, and then the Secrets of the Underworld. With the latter, the research button and prestige research will show up. After you have unlocked Prestige research, the Vanilla unique building and Vanilla researches can be acquired before purchasing the prestige trade treaty. Plan in advance to not use up all your RUS on Vanilla researches, as prestige researches only show up after you affiliate with a prestige faction, . Category:Factions Category:Upgrades Category:Dwarf Category:Unlock Requirements